Deddyg
Deddyg (pronounced D-eh-th-ik) is a P-Celtic, Indo-European language spoken in the small archipelago of Deland (Deddyder) in the Arctic Ocean (north of Svalbard). =Setting= The language was originally brought to the Arctic by Brythonic wanderers who fled the British Isles during the Anglo-Saxon invasion. It is closely related to Welsh, Cornish and Breton, and more distantly Irish, Scottish Gaelic and Manx. Since the first Britons settled in Deland in the 7th century, the constant influx of Welsh immigration up until the 19th century has heavily influenced the language in terms of vocabulary, but its grammar has been far more conservative to Brythonic than Modern Welsh and Breton. Deddyg is a synthetic language with moderately high levels of verb and noun inflection. Verbs conjugate for person, tense, mood and interrogation. Nouns decline into the nominative, accusative, dative and vocative cases. Nouns have two genders, masculine and feminine; and two numbers, singular and plural. Modern day Deland has a population of 1,000,000. Its inhabitants enjoy some of the highest standards of living in the world. There is heavy snowfall for most of the year but the average temperature is higher than the average of its latitude as a result of the Gulf Stream. Traditionally Delanders have lived in small fishing communities travelling far and wide to hunt Polar Bear by dog sled. Delanders have always been pagan, earth-loving people who see the divine whole in all of nature, and practice meditation to clear the mind. In a 2006 survey, 80% of the population claimed to adhere to some sort of pagan belief. Today three-quarters of its inhabitants live in the capital city, Lewys di Adderem, with the rest of the population living more traditional lifestyles in small rural communities. =Basic Grammar= Nouns Nouns are either masculine or feminine. Although noun gender must be learnt by rote, there are some nominative endings that are always one gender or the other. *Nouns that end in -eth are always feminine. E.g. gweddonieth (science) *Nouns that end in -ad are always masculine. E.g. moenad (enjoyment) Nouns decline into 4 cases: nominative, accusative, dative and vocative. Masculine singular declension *Nominative: :::normal ending *Accusative: :::-ws *Dative: :::-en *Vocative: :::-es Masculine plural declension *Nominative: :::-i (normally) *Accusative: :::-ine *Dative: :::-ino *Vocative: :::-ines Feminine singular declension *Nominative: :::normal ending *Accusative: :::-wm *Dative: :::-em *Vocative: :::-as Feminine plural declension *Nominative: :::-i (normally) *Accusative: :::-ine *Dative: :::-ina *Vocative: :::-inas Before being able to decline the noun, the root must be established. *In nouns with the endings -eth and -ad (as well as various other endings), the endings break off to reveal the root. E.g. the feminine noun "gweddonieth" inflects as follows: :gweddon'ieth' (nominative singular) :gweddon'iwm' (accusative singular) :gweddon'iem' (dative singular) :gweddon'ias' (vocative singular) :gwelddon'iethi' (nominative plural) :gweddon'ine' (accusative plural) :gweddon'ina' (dative plural) :gweddon'inas' (vocative plural) *In some nouns the ending is added on to the nominative (i.e the nominative is the root of the word). E.g. the masculine noun "moch" (pig) inflects as follows: :moch (nominative singular) :moch'ws' (accusative singular) :moch'en' (dative singular) :moch'es' (vocative singular) :moch'i' (nominarive plural) :moch'ine' (accusative plural) :moch'ino' (dative plural) :moch'ines' (vocative plural) *Most nouns ending in an adjective, the adjective breaks off when declined. E.g. the feminine noun "madre" (mother) inflects as follows: :madr'e' (nominative singular) :madr'wm' (accusative singular) :madr'em' (dative singular) :madr'as' (vocative singular) :madr'i' (nominative plural) :madr'ine' (accusative plural) :madr'ina' (dative plural) :madr'inas' (vocative plural) In the dictionary, the noun is given in the nominative, with the root given beside. Verb Conjugations CONJUGATION OF REGULAR VERBS Most Deddyg verbs are regular. All regular Deddyg verbs end in "-er". The verb "gweler" (to see) conjugates as follows. All regular verbs follow the same pattern. Note that the perfect and pluperfect tenses are formed with the auxiliary verb "keler" meaning "to have" which is also regular. Present Indicative :Gwelev - I see :Gwelem - We see :Gwelet - You see :Gwelech - You see :Gwelo - He sees :Gwela - She sees :Gwelent - They see :Gwelir - One sees Simple Past Indicative :Gwelais - I saw :Gwelom - We saw :Gwelot - You saw (informal singular) :Gweloch - You saw (formal or plural) :Gwelodd - He saw :Gweladd - She saw :Gwelont - They saw :Gwelwyd - One saw Perfect (*1) :Kelev wel - I have seen :Kelem wel - We haveseen :Kelet wel - You have seen :Kelech wel - You have seen :Kelo wel - He has seen :Kela wel - She has seen :Kelant wel - They have seen :Kelir wel - One has seen Pluperfect (*2) :Kelais wel - I had seen :Kelom wel - We had seen :Kelot wel - You had seen :Keloch wel - You had seen :Kelodd wel - He had seen :Keladd wel - She had seen :Kelont wel - They had seen :Kelwyd wel - One had seen Conditional :Gweleriev - I would see :Gweleriem - We would see :Gweleriet - You would see :Gweleriech - You would see :Gwelerio - He would see :Gweleria - She would see :Gwelerient - They would see :Gweleriir - One would see Future :Gwelerev - I will see :Gwelerem - We will see :Gweleret - You will see :Gwelerech - You will see :Gwelero - He will see :Gwelera - She will see :Gwelerent - They will see :Gwelerir - One will see Present Subjunctive :Gwelsev - I see :Gwelsem - We see :Gwelset - You see :Gwelsech - You see :Gwelso - He see :Gwelsa - She see :Gwelsent - They see :Gwelsir - One see Past Subjucntive :Gwelsais - I saw :Gwelsom - We saw :Gwelsot - You saw :Gwelsoch - You saw :Gwelsodd - He saw :Gwelsadd - She saw :Gwelsont - They saw :Gwelswyd - One saw NOTES :(*1) The perfect is formed with the present tense form of "keler" (to have) just like in English, with a softly mutated form of the root of the main verb (in this case "gweler"). :(*2) The pluperfect is formed with the simple past tense form of "keler" (to have) with a softly mutated form of the main verb. (See below for more on mutations.) When asking a question, the first letter of the verb softly mutates. (See below for more on mutation.) *Welev gathwm? - Do I see a cat? The English modal verb "should" is a fully inflectiol regular verb in Deddyg, "dyler". *I should sing - Delev ganer *I should have gone - Delais mender THE COPULAR "TO BE" The Deddyg verb "bud" meaning "to be" is highly irregular and inflects as follows: Present Indicative :Oev - I am :Rym - We are :Roet - You are :Rych - You are :Ma - He is :Ma - She is :Ryn - They are :Ber - One is Simple Past Indicative :Roiddwn - I was :Roiddem - We were :Roiddet - You were :Roiddech - You were :Roidd - He was :Roidd - She was :Roiddent - They were :Boir - One was Perfect :Kelev vud - I have been :Kelem vud - We have been :etc... Pluperfect :Kelais vud - I had been :Kelom vud - We had been :etc... Conditional :Basiev - I would be :Basiem - We would be :etc... Future :Bedev - I will be :Bedem - We will be :etc... Present Subjunctive :Buev - I be :Buem - We be :etc... Simple Past Subjunctive :Buais - I were :Buom - We were :etc... There are also interrogative forms of this verb in the present and simple past tenses: Present Interrogative :Edo? - Am I? :Edem? - Are we? :Oet? - Are you? :Edech? - Are you? :Eda? - Is he? :Eda? - Is she? :Edent? - Are they? Simple past Interrogative :Oiddwn? - Was I? :Oiddem? - Were we? :etc... IMPERATIVES *Mendet! - Go! (informal singular) *Mendech! - Go! (formal and plural) *Mendem! - Let's go! Pronouns Mutations Prepositions Syntax Subjunctive mood Miscellaneous =Dictionary= ... =Example text= ... Category:Languages